


Bandicuck, The Reckooming

by SWORDPOLISHER



Series: Bandicucks [2]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWORDPOLISHER/pseuds/SWORDPOLISHER
Summary: Part 2
Series: Bandicucks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155203
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bandicuck, The Reckooming

Cortex had once again summoned Tropy to his lab, but after the Minecraft fiasco, the timeline meddling man was more than a little irritated at what the large headed doc might have in store for him now. Nonetheless, he showed up via a temporal portal once more, fresh from his blocky detox tour through the eighteenth century.

He crossed his arms, dourly regarding the shorter man. 

"What do you want this time, Neo?" he hissed, still in fact very cross about the forced low-poly escapades. 

Cortex rubbed his hands with a gleeful grin.

Part of him was miffed that his cohort managed to escape the cube dimension, but at the same time, his attempted deletion of the man had landed him on Uka Uka's bad side, and so he was at least somewhat relieved the taller scientist had emerged from that blocky prison unscathed. 

Cortex cleared his throat, once again suddenly obscuring his previous amusement.

"Well, it won't be assisting with the reality distortion ray, that's for sure. After my erm..unfortunate miscalculation that resulted in your abrupt departure, I managed to complete the final equation with N. Gin's help, but it seems it was doomed to fail from the moment we drew up its schematics." he hung his head in shame with a sigh. It was easy to lie when it wasn't exactly wrong. He and N. Gin  _ did _ get the destructive weapon functioning, but it quite literally blew up in their faces after they had carted it out to the coast for testing. 

Blue Man Group's frown deepened. "Alright then, if it isn't for that, then pray tell...what could you possibly require my assistance with now?" 

"Tell me, Nefarious…" he began, turning back toward him ominously, "Are you ready to be banished to the shadow realm?"

"What? What in blazes are you even talking abou-AAAAAAA!!" 

Cortex flipped his trap card, Exodia Gotem, and with a brilliant animu flash of light, Blue Man Group was friggin Blue Man banished into the shadow realm. Cortex had a maniacal laugh, but suddenly Crash burst in through the window and shot the green Brio coom in Cortex's eye before jumping back out.

"Why does this always happen?!" Cortex wailed, wiping the bandicoom from his eye. 

"Cuz yer gay. Woah." Crash replied, peeking up from the window before disappearing again.


End file.
